


Desperation

by niteowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Oral Sex, Self-Lubrication, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteowl/pseuds/niteowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny love seeing their normally reserved Castiel like this; on his hands and knees, desperate and begging for their knots to fill his leaking hole. They were, of course, more than willing to oblige their needy omega, but not without having a little fun first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> done for an anonymous prompt on tumblr

Dean and Benny love seeing their normally reserved Castiel like this; on his hands and knees, desperate and begging for their knots to fill his leaking hole. They were, of course, more than willing to oblige their needy omega, but not without having a little fun first. 

Cas let out a pathetic moan as Benny worked three of his thick fingers into his hole, grabbing the sheets and thrusting back mindlessly on to the brief pleasure he was being given. Dean ran his hand up and down his omega’s sweaty back and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"You look so good like this, baby. So wet and desperate for both of your alphas cocks. Are you ready to be knotted up and pumped full of our come, sweetheart? So we can breed you up nice and full?"

Castiel keened at the dirty words being whispered in his ear, his heat reducing him to a mindless creature that had reduced him to knowing only his Alphas names and ‘more’ ‘yes’ and ‘please. Benny chuckled at the other Alpha’s teasing words as he pulled his fingers out to lick at the sweet slick dripping from his fingers.

"You sure like riling our darlin’ angel up, Dean. I wish you could have felt how tight he squeezed that pretty hole of his when you were whispering those sweet nothings into his ear," Benny said as he leaned up the bed to pull the other Alpha into a rough kiss.

Dean pulled away after a minute of fucking each other’s mouth with their tongues, their constant battle for dominance only stopping when their Omega started whimpering on the bed.

"Don’t worry, sweetheart. Those weren’t sweet nothings, those were promises. Cas knows we’re gonna take care of him like the good, little Omega he is." 

Both Alphas appreciated their Omega’s needy whines before moving into action. Dean slid behind Cas and settled between his knees, rubbing slow circles with the head of his cock over the dripping hole in front of him. Benny moved to the front of the bed, sitting so Cas’ head was hovering over his straining erection. The Omega started eagerly licking at the Alpha’s precome, pink tongue flicking out to catch every drop.

"Alright Cas, I want to hear you say that you’re ready for my cock. Tell me where you want it."

Benny had to push the Omega off where he was licking at his cock, grabbing him by the chin so he would focus. “Did you hear your Alpha, sugar? He’s talking to you and he wants an answer.”

"Alpha, please, I want you to fuck my wet hole.," Cas finally responded, his eyes hazy with lust from the hormones of two strong Alphas preparing to breed him, his voice coming out low and reedy in his desperation.

"And?"

"And I need you to fill me with your fat knot, oh fuck, please Dean."

"That’s right, baby boy, I’m going to fuck that greedy ass of yours until it’s leaking with my come." Dean ran one last soothing hand down Castiel’s arched back, winking at Benny before thrusting balls deep in the Omega’s shining hole.

Cas’ animalistic moan was cut off by Benny’s thick cock, the older Alpha wanting to claim his mate in his own way. The three men worked in tandem, Dean’s bruising grip on the Omega’s hips never faltering as he snapped his hips in and out of his fertile mate, with Benny fucking up into Cas’ sweet mouth on every counter thrust.

"Oh darling, you love sucking your Alpha’s cock don’t you?," Benny drawled as he ran his fingers through Castiel’s sweaty locks, eyes captivated by the sight of his Omega’s pink lips stretching around his fat dick. Cas’ bright blue eyes stared up at his Alpha as he bobbed his head faster in affirmation, making Benny choke out a moan.

Dean wasn’t fairing any better, his gazed fixed on where his swelling knot was bumping against Cas’ stretched hole, Every thrust was one step closer to knotting his needy mate and the wait was driving the Alpha crazy. He leaned forward, covering his Omega’s back with his chest, his ruts becoming faster and faster.

"Come on, Cas, let me in. I’m so close, baby. Oh fuck, you feel so good around my cock, just let me in so I can fill you up with my knot and pump you full of my hot come." 

Cas moaned throatily around the cock in his mouth and gave a hard shove of his hips back against where Dean’s knot was tugging at his rim. With an audible pop, the Alpha slid inside, practically howling with pleasure at the tight pressure that surrounded him. 

Benny threw his head back against the headboard, the site of his two mates locked together combined with the tight suction and vibrations of Cas’ expert mouth had the Alpha shooting his release into the Omega’s mouth. Cas swallowed every drop of his mate’s hot come and even started lapping at the swollen knot at the base of his cock.

The younger Alpha panted against his Omega’s slick back, rocking forward every now and again to pump more of his hot come into his willing mate’s tight body. It wasn’t till Dean rolled them over onto their sides, Benny following down to soothe his stuffed Omega, that the Alphas realized Cas’ cock was still red and straining against his stomach. 

"Angel, did your Alphas not satisfy you? We not treating our darling Omega as perfect as he treated us?" Benny murmured as he traced his finger down to where his mate’s heavy cock laid against his dark thatch of hair.

"No, Alpha, please, I just need a little more-oh God, Benny!"

Benny wrapped his hand around his Omega’s needy erection, reveling in the hitched moans and breathy whimpers it illicited. Dean pressed hot kisses up and down Cas’ neck, whispering filthy words about how he was breeding up his perfect mate. Benny’s hand sped up on the Omega’s cock, thumbing at his slit on every slide of his hand. Dean’s hand soon joined the older Alpha’s, rolling Castiel’s heavy sack with every motion.

"Open your eyes, angel. I want to see those baby blues while you come with one of your Alpha’s knot filling you up and the other’s come dripping from your lips."

Castiel’s eyes flew open and locked with Benny’s, another tug of his cock had the Omega spilling across his heaving stomach, his Alphas names falling from his lips mixed with moans. The tight clench of his mate’s hole had Dean spilling another load, his hands running up and down Cas’ sweaty chest.

The three men lay in a panting, sweating, mess, warm hands roaming over each other as they came down from the glow. Dean and Benny whispered soothing words to their tired Omega, telling him what a good mate he was and how well he had taken his Alpha’s cock. Just as he was dozing off, Cas lifted his head from Benny’s shoulder.

"Next time, I want both of your knots."

The Alphas let out groans of pleasure and quickly set about to making their Omega keep his word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Come see me at blushingmisha.tumblr.com for more fics and drabbles. :)


End file.
